The Forgotten
by Keeanga
Summary: Chloe and her friends aren't the only Supernaturals out there. There is more of them, hidden away with powers yet to be mastered. But thrown together by fate, these five new teenagers discover there is more to them than meets to eye. They are The Forgotten Olympian Project.
1. Chapter 1

Ever wonder what it would be like if vampires existed? What if normal people were suddenly disappearing and reappearing as gorgeous, otherworldly beings with fangs. Let's not forget the thirst for blood, shall we? Would it be like in Twilight, where you fall madly, deeply and irrevocably in love with one of them? Would you beg for them to change you as Bella did? Is he a 'vegetarian? Even though your blood draws him like a missile. Can he be out in sunlight? Like some sort of bloodsucking pixie? Like, come on! What's up with that?  
But we all know that only happens in books….I hope we all know that. Reality you see is not like that. It is much worse. Try having a teenage vampire, whose fangs, just came in and he's hungry! Let me tell you, that's no Prince Charming who sparkles! Sure he's got abnormal speed and strength…Try running away when he's hungry and making it impossible to escape! What do you do, when all you can do is run and keep running from a teenager whose vampire side just reared its ugly head?

What if all that is a dream? Would you call me crazy if I told you I'd been having that dream for about a month now? Total cliché when I say the boy had black emo hair and dressed like one with blue eyes. But it felt real, real as the ground beneath my feet as I ran from him. Yeah, I was scared. Damn scared! Could it be foreshadowing something? Did it mean anything? Vampires didn't exist, so it couldn't be true….I can't explain it, not the way my grandparents did….  
They explained it as the full moon approaching, getting stronger. It's energy that is. Beginning to draw out those who have First Nation blood in them. My friends explained it as reading too many supernatural books. Both seemed likely….A. Because I DO have First Nation blood coursing through me. My ancestors dated back as far as those first encountered by the European explorers. My great great great great great grandfather was the chief of a tribe here in my home town of Medicine Hat. And B, despite the lack of selection at the Crescent Heights High school library, I DO read a lot of supernatural (or fantasy if you may) books. They're my favorite genre I just avoid reading vampire ones, such as Twilight now because people started going crazy and throwing it out of proportion. Twi- hards….  
By now I think you're wondering….who the heck I am? Why is it that I refer to my grandparents rather than my parents? Okay, let's start over. My name is Selene Lyll. I'm your average grade 11 high schooler of 16 years. I speak of my grandparents because here's the thing; this is reality….my parents, their dead. They've been dead for 8 years. Bet you can guess how old I was. 8 years old, in grade 4. My parents had taken a road trip to Edmonton, a business trip so I stayed at my grandparent's house in the Flats. It'd been a car crash that did them in….just entering the city when a semi-truck plowed right into them. It had been raining heavily that April and the driver skidded, losing control of the truck. Not much was left of the Prius after that….I know Irony sucks does it not? It was supposedly the most fuel-efficient and safest car on the road. Yet a semi-truck can reduce it to nothing but shredded metal….what bullshit our government feeds us.  
I was young, my grandparents tried to shelter me. They shut off the TV so I couldn't see the news coverage. Every newspaper was thrown out when it got to the house. Until I asked when mommy and daddy would be coming home….Only then did tell me. My grandfather took me to the living room, sat me on his knee and held me close.  
"My dear Selene, "he'd said," mommy and daddy aren't coming home….they're….they're in a better place now. A place where one day, many years from now, you shall see them again…."  
At first I didn't understand. But at the closed casket funeral, it hit me. They were gone, dead. Mommy would never bake me chocolate chip cookies, daddy would never be there, smiling as he picked me up after school. Neither would hold me again after I woke from a nightmare….

But now for more, less gloomy details….I'm an average student, I have decent grades and I respect my teachers, unless I get pissed off….I've skipped when I've been having a bad day, but I have never broken the law. Sure I sneak out once and awhile. Very easy when you live in the basement and your grandparents are deaf in their upstairs bedroom. I only snuck out to see friends after my curfew or finally get alone time with my boyfriend. He was my escape, picking me up two houses away in the back alley. We took off for a couple of hours to spend time with each other.  
That's why that night I was lying in the back of Alan's truck on a picnic blanket, a quilt tucked snuggly around us. I sat between his legs, back to his chest, relaxed. With the full moon above us, I felt at peace as I flicked through pictures of my grandparents 40th anniversary on my camera. I was the nominated photographer for any big event. I had a knack for photography and I loved it. I enjoyed capturing a moment and preserving it forever. I was like my grandfather that way.  
"That's a good one," Alan finally commented on one of my grandparents.  
I looked up into his hazel eyes and smiled," yeah, it's a keeper."I agreed.  
We'd been here for about two hours, lying FULLY-CLOTHED in each other's arms. I'm not one of those girls who snuck out just to go get laid. I was a virgin and I wasn't ready to do anything. Sure Alan and I had been together for a year now; I met him in grade 10. He would be graduating this year anyways, I didn't know if he wanted to date a girl who was still in school after he graduated…But we'd leave that to fate. We'd also leave the sleeping together thing to fate as well….somewhat. When I was ready and my grandmother wasn't so frail. It's hard on a 62 year old woman to imagine her pure, innocent granddaughter wasn't a virgin.  
I put that all out of my mind as I kept flicking through the photos. I came to one of me and Alan that my grandfather had taken. I'd been wearing a white silk dress that dipped in the front and gold chains served as straps. It was tight at my chest before falling loose to my knees. The back had been wide open down to just above my tailbone with a jeweled wing design on the back. I'd worn a pair of black high heeled sandals that I nearly killed myself in. I had finally had to take them off. Mother of god! Who could wear those things? My waist length ebony hair had been pulled up using a clip, with my bangs hanging out.  
Alan had his arms around me in the photo as he now did, his pale cheek pressed to my tanned one. Both of us had been smiling. His blond hair had been tousled around his head. He'd worn all black that night. Black silk dress shirt and black dress pants. He'd taken off his tie before the picture so his collar hung open. For a few hours there, we had to be properly raised teenagers and use our so-called manners.  
Now however we were anything but that. I wearing my short shorts, a t-shirt and comfortable sweater that used to be Alan's but he gave it to me, seeing as I liked it so much. My hair was loose and my feet were in my high-tops. Alan wearing graphite colored t-shirt, worn and faded jeans plus his trademark hiking boots. He wore a shark tooth necklace and a silver chain necklace as well. He also had a wrist band on his left wrist, watch on his right. He had an eagle tattoo on his arm and another on his shoulder. On his shoulder was a sword through a rose with the words 'forever daring' tattooed.  
I wanted a tattoo, and I was saving my money for one. My grandfather has one to represent his son (my father), one for my grandmother and one for me to represent me; he had a tiny wolf cub, looking down at the paw print shaped puddle that had a older wolf gazing up at the puppy, representing my father. That was on his tanned arm.  
I laughed softly as Alan took a lock of my loose hair and brought it to his lips. In the sunlight, you can see the natural brown highlights. During the season of now, summer the sun lightened some of the dark strands. It looked then as if I had thin steaks of silver and white mixed in with the black and brown. My grandfather said it looked like hoarfrost. My hair was unnaturally thick and straight, the many layers I had put into it made it seem coarse.  
"That picture is a definite keeper," Alan murmured letting the strands of hair slip from his fingers and fall back into place." I want a copy of that one too."  
"Yes, I know."I smiled, cuddling up to him as he adjusted his arms more firmly around me.  
"This night is perfect, "his thumb rubbed my lower stomach slowly, back and forth." Being here with you is perfect."  
I stilled his hand," nice try. But you know the rules," I teased," You are not getting into my pants until after I graduate."  
"Why can't it be after I graduate?" Alan sighed noisily, and then he smiled." It can be my graduation present from you." he chuckled, "an early graduation present you wouldn't have to tell your grandparents."  
"No Alan," I said firmly" I'd feel to guilt, it would slip out." I thought for a moment, seeing he look on his face." Oh alright! AFTER you graduate. I'll break it to them gently afterwards."  
"Alright, it's a deal." Alan smiled." You've been killing me with this Selene." He put a hand to my cheek," but damn I love you."  
"I love you too," I shut my camera off and set it down.  
I turned in his arms and pressed a kiss to his lips. He returned it and I let my light brown eyes fall closed. Alan's lips fastened to mine, lips sliding together. No one existed while we were together.

* * *

_First chapter of the Olympian Project. Still debating whether 2 bring in Derek and Chloe n them. Send me a message if u thinks I should._


	2. Chapter 2

I slipped into my bedroom through the window after bidding Alan goodnight in the alley. I turned and closed my window silently and slid the lock into place. Just before I pulled the curtains closed, I stopped my eyes locking on the moon. I wished we had wolves here because they could lend their voices to the night.  
I felt a howl bubbling in my throat and swallowed it as I yanked the curtains shut. What in the world? I was not a wolf, for crying out loud! I didn't even like dogs. Okay, let me rephrase that. THEY don't like ME. Not a whole lot of animals did. But it was the worst with dogs. They usually flipped out, barking and snarling. Sometimes they'd charge at me but I'd learned how to deal. When they came running, I just stood my ground my eyes locked on theirs. They usually stop and run back with their tail between their legs. Sometimes they didn't….I'd been bit a few times, once by a teacup poodle!  
Cats hissed at me or ran yowling. I'd been clawed by a few cats. I had a recent one on my arm from my friend Yuna's cat Fluffy her moms name for the pure white cat. Yuna called it Fang. 'White as a tigers fang' she told me. Trust me, that what I was calling the little monster after it clawed me.  
I stayed out of pet shops and zoos as well….Last time I was at the Calgary Zoo, we'd visited the Canadian Wildlife exhibit. My grandparents wanted to see the wolves. We'd hoped they hadn't been hiding like all the other animals seemed to be doing. But then…the wolves just freaked right out! They started growling, others howling and snarling. Some even leaped at the fence. My grandparents had led me away quickly.  
To this day I had no idea what got into those wolves. It bothered me, but maybe they'd just caught a bad scent….I gave my head a sharp shake, forcing them away. I inhaled deeply, and then released it. I striped out of my clothes and pulled on my pajamas. Extra large sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt with '  
**All I can hear is blah, blah, blah, blah, blah….**'across the chest. I flicked off my bedside lamp before flopping on the bed. I needed sleep, I had school tomorrow.

I dreamed…._I was the one behind the fence at the Calgary Zoo. Shadowy figures were pointing and laughing to my left. On my right behind a glass window were people in white coats. I couldn't make out their faces. I looked down at myself, just wearing a white hospital gown. My bare feet were resting on the soft grass. I stood here, dumbfounded…until I heard the all too familiar hiss behind me I whipped around to see the boy who'd been haunting my dreams. His ice blue eyes bore into me, fangs bared._  
_My feet took off under me as I wheeled and ran. I heard him come after me, appearing in front of me. I skidded and ran to the side. I kept trying to run but he blocked me. Finally my feet flew out from under me as I tripped, sprawling in the dirt my ankle hurt and I spat out a mouthful of dirt._  
_His shadow loomed over me and I was flipped over onto my back but it wasn't him, but a soldier in full-out camouflage. His face was in shadows but I heard the low rumble of a chuckle in his throat as he put a gun to my forehead. I closed my eyes as he began to pull the trigger._  
**WAKE UP!**

I sat up fast in my bed, screaming. My sheets were tangled around my legs and I disentangled myself, panting. I raked my hands through my hair, trying to calm down. The soldier in my dream had been new, so had the white coats, people and the fence. I lay back down and turned my head to look at the time. 6:30, half an hour before my alarm went off. I switched it off with a frustrated sigh and kicked off my sheets. I got up and went into the bathroom across from my room for my morning shower.  
I was brushing my hair after getting dressed and brushing my teeth. I was so concentrated on removing the tangle of knots that I jumped when a knock sounded at the door. My brush clattered onto the tile floor.  
"Selene?" My grandfather's strong voice was clear through the door, "are you alright? Its 7:30 and Alan will be here soon."  
"Yeah, I'm fine grandpa," I called back," I'll be right out."  
"Alright, your grandmothers not feeling well so please try to keep it down when you get home." he told me.  
I opened the door and looked up into eyes just like my own. His long gray hair was pulled back in a ponytail at his nape." Do you maybe want me to stay out of the house for a bit?" I asked." so grandma can get her rest?"  
He shook his head;" I need to go help unload the new stock at the store." his voice was gentle as he went on." I need you to come home and make sure your grandmothers alright."  
I smiled slightly and nodded," alright, I'll be up in less than five minutes."  
"I'll be heading out" he told me as he stepped back," go say goodbye to your grandmother before you go. She's probably sleeping but please."  
"I will," I kissed my grandfathers cheek," see you tonight."  
He nodded, giving me his one arm squeeze before heading up." Behave!"He called over his shoulder.  
I rolled my eyes, smiling. I finished brushing my hair and headed to my room to get the rest of my crap. I grabbed my brown worn leather jacket. I heard rain pounding against the windows and I wanted to be warm. I picked up my backpack cramming my textbooks and camera into it. Then I tromped upstairs and made my lunch. I hated cafeteria food. It was way too greasy for me and it made my stomach queasy.

I put my stuff by the door before going upstairs. The floorboards creaked under my socks and I huffed. This is what happens when you live in an old house that needs renovations. But it was home, it'd been my home since I was 8. The floors were mostly hard wood, but I had carpet in the basement, the living room was carpeted too. We had throw rugs all over the house that my grandmother had weaved. I had one in my bathroom downstairs. It was so I didn't slip when I stepped out of the bath or shower. We had two in the kitchen, one by the front door, one by the back door, at the base of the stairs, and in my grandparent's bathroom. Also their bedroom, one at the top landing of the staircases, in the hall leading to their room. They were everywhere. My grandfather even had some in his store and got frequent comments on them.  
I loved my grandmother's weavings about as much as I loved my grandmother herself. As I stepped into her room, it brought back all my memories. Grandma helping me study for tests, taking me out for breakfast, running along the beach down at Echo Dale Park, showing me how to garden and weave, helping me prepare for my first date, being there after my first break up. She'd always been there and now with her sick a lot I wanted to be there for her.  
I went over to the bed and sat on the edge. Her eyes opened and she smiled. Like my grandfather her hair was gray but had a few strands of black left underneath. She had light brown eyes that were always smiling. Her slender wrinkled hand found mine. She gave it a gentle squeeze.  
"Good morning," she smiled.  
"Morning," I smiled back." I came to say I'd see you after school."  
She settled back into the pillows a bit more" your grandfather already left?"  
I nodded," he said the new stock came in at the store. He was going to help and he'd be back by supper." I paused," will you be okay until I get home?"  
She brushed off my concern with a throaty laugh." Do not worry yourself about your old grandmother."  
"You're not that old," I protested.  
"Compared to how it seems I was just 22 yesterday," she laughed softly," now I'm 62 and feeling it."  
That made me laugh and I covered my mouth with my free hand.  
"I have something for you" she removed her hand from mine," I know your birthdays not for another month; I know how impatient you are."  
"Oh grandma, "I began," you don't have to…"  
But she had already reached behind her pillow and pulled out a purple wrapped box with a silver bow on top. She set it in my lap.  
"Me and your grandfather made it," she told me," he carved, I braided."  
"Oh grandma…"I murmured slowly lifting the lid from the tiny box.  
Inside was a necklace, woven from black hemp and a hand carved crescent moon half the size of my thumb and painted gold, dangling from the interwoven strands at the center.  
I held it up to admire it," it's beautiful." I was beaming," thank you!"  
I tied it around my neck like a choker, letting my hair fall back into place I was still smiling as I looked at my grandmother who was smiling as much as I was.  
She put a hand on my cheek," be sure to thank your grandfather when he gets home."  
"I will," I gave her a gentle hug" I love it." I whispered.  
"I'm glad you do," she patted my back.  
Just the doorbell rang and I got up, still smiling. I just couldn't stop.  
"That would be Alan." My grandmother smiled," have fun at school and behave."  
"I will, "I kissed her cheek," see you after school grandma." I left the room and went downstairs.  
I slipped on my shoes, pulled on my coat and slung my backpack over my shoulders. I opened the door, just as Alan was about to knock. I kissed him before he could even lower his arm. I was on the sidewalk before his mind kicked into gear. I'd closed the door, hearing the lock latch and was heading to his truck. The rain had slowed and was just sprinkling now.  
"Good morning to you too," he grinned as we got into the truck.  
I grinned," it's been a good morning so far." I told him," even with all this rain coming down."  
I wasn't really fond of the rain; it just reminded me of my parents and their crash. So on rainy days I was usually silent and sober, 'not in one of my better moods' my friends usually said. Today was different though.  
He chuckled as he started the truck," nice necklace. New?"  
"Yeah it's new; "I fingered it, smiling." early birthday present from my grandparents."  
"They made it?"  
I nodded and he smiled crookedly.  
"Thought so, I can tell your grandfathers work anywhere."  
I just smiled and settled back into the seat. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

_Second Chapter of the Forgotten^^ Hope that u all like it so far. I spent a lot of my free time typing up this chapter n the 1s 2 come^^There's at least 6 I have typed out. So yeah, keep sending the feedback messages on if I should bring in the original characters of The Darkest Powers Trilogy or not^^I look forward to them._


	3. Chapter 3

I walked down the hall with my hand entwined with Alan's. That was normal, and so was the fact our friends were waiting at our lockers. Two of my friends from grade 7 and three of Alan's. My best friend, Yuna was there between Jackie and Eric. She didn't look so well…  
I disentangled my hand from Alan's and went to Yuna quickly. The front of her red hair was pulled back, her green eyes downcast.  
"What's wrong?" I kept my voice low.  
"Can we talk in class?" she asked softly." I really don't want them hearing."  
I nodded," alright, I'll throw my stuff in my locker and we'll go."  
She nodded in return.

After putting my stuff in my locker, I kissed Alan goodbye and followed Yuna to our English class. We were in 20-1 English. To some it was difficult, but for me it was easy. I helped Yuna when she needed it and we sat side by side. But we didn't sit down in our desks as I led her through Ms. De Marie's room and into the long room. It was like a hallway with a solid wall at the back and doors at the opposite end. The floor was carpeted and there were three doors on either side that led into classrooms.  
We sat at one of the four tables; we'd left our books in the classroom on our desks. Just so Ms. De Maries saw we were there when she came in.  
I put my hand on Yuna's shoulder," so what's wrong?"  
Yuna took a deep breath," you remember my brother Jim?"  
I nodded slowly," Jims the brother who's in college this year, right?"  
She nodded," well, you know he made his money out at the rigs….he…."she took another deep breath," he's dead."  
I gasped softly," oh Yuna."I put my arm around her shoulders," Yuna, I'm so sorry. What happened?"  
Tears gathered in her eyes," someone was grinding metal and…."she let out a shuddering breath," a spark ignited some oil….the whole place went up…."a tear slid down her cheek." He WAS in the hospital….under critical condition for two days….he just….gave up this morning…."  
When she began to cry I hugged her tight. I rubbed her back and tried to calm her.  
"I'm so sorry…."I whispered again and again.  
Jim had used to babysit me when I wasn't allowed to stay home by myself. I knew him fairly well because of that. That was how I met Yuna. He was a good guy, always fun to be around. But he'd been busy lately, with school and work. He didn't even have time for a girlfriend. He'd never cared either really; he wanted to be a lawyer and a mechanic as a side job. But now that was all gone….it left Yuna the eldest with her little brother and sister.

The bell rang and we went into the classroom. Yuna went to the counselor's office halfway through. We weren't doing much that class, only reading. I was reading the fourth book in the _Maximum Ride series by James Patterson_. I loved this series; it was one of my favorites. I'd finished reading _The Hunger Games_ last week and was waiting for the next one to come in I'd put a hold on it but it was getting so close to the end of the year….  
It seemed that school was passing so quickly now. Seems I'd been in Crescent Heights High for my whole life. I barely remembered school before grade 4. It was weird….as if I hadn't been in that school until grade 4 but somewhere else I couldn't remember. My grandparents told me I was born in Medicine Hat but my parents moved to the United States and we'd lived in Buffalo for awhile. But I didn't remember. We'd moved back when I was 8 and two years later my parents were dead.  
I gave my head a good shake after class. I had to look forward, not back. I had to start thinking positive, not negative all the time. Maybe I had to go talk to a counselor. Alan's graduation banquet was in a week and he'd been able to pull some strings. So now, I was allowed to go. Meaning, I had to find a dress…._YIPEE_….I hated dresses. I just wore them for special occasions because I usually had no choice. But for Alan I could endure it. At least for awhile, 2….3 hours tops.  
My day though…it'd gone from good to bad….hopefully it didn't get worse….

At lunch we all walked out to the backfield after eating our lunches. We sat on the small hill between the soccer (football) fields. It had stopped raining but the sky was still gray above us. I sat between Alan's legs, relaxing against him. Yuna hadn't joined us but Jackie, Eric, Cody and Tanner had met us at the cafeteria. Cody had his girlfriend with him….Jessica, _YIPEE_! God, how I hated her, she was a wannabe dirty blond hair dyed black. Not a glossy black but a dull flat black. Her makeup made her look like she hadn't slept in days and she dressed like a slut. Her ass nearly fell out of her shorts and she wore a strapless top. It was against school policy what she was wearing. You think the teachers cared? NOPE!  
It was weird. Seemed the girls who defied the dress code NEVER got into trouble. I'd worn a spaghetti strap ONE day with my bra strap visible, a teacher told me off. The jerk had told me to put a shirt on. It was like, what the heck? You tell me off, but not the sluts who break the dress code EVERYDAY?  
Jessica knew I didn't like her, but she just kept yammering on and on. One day she thought Cody cheated on her with Yuna, when the two didn't even like each other. Another, her parents had taken away her IPod when she had back-talked. The other day she whined her science teacher was being unfair in her grading. She was such a ditz! She always asked the most stupid questions. She'd even cheated on Cody a few times. You think he'd dump her? Obviously not! And now today….she just wouldn't shut up!  
"So, I just looked at her and said,' we all know you haven't had sex. And WE DON'T CARE. She like, freaked out." Jessica drawled." she's all up in my face telling me 'you don't have to have sex to be cool'. I just told her, 'I know that dipshit. But it's fun!' she slapped me! Can you believe it? The bitch actually slapped me!"  
Tanner lay back with a groan. Eric shook his head while Alan stifled a chuckle. Cody was offering his sympathy, the pushover….she had the poor guy whipped….  
"Jess," Jackie took a deep breath, rubbing her temples."We REALLY do not care."  
"Well you should!" she retorted," I got slapped!"  
"About time," I muttered sourly.  
"Excuse me?" Jessica turned her hazel eyes on me.  
I met them easily. "You heard," I replied calmly." About time someone knocked you off your high horse. Cause here's the thing Jessica, the worlds not all about you. There are people out there with bigger problems."  
"Yeah Selene's right." Jackie agreed." Yuna's brother died this morning."  
"Who cares?" Jessica asked," I don't even like Yuna. He probably deserved it!  
"Shut up!" I rocketed to my feet." No one deserves to die you slut!"  
She got up fast as well, "what?"She shrieked."I wouldn't be talking little Ms. Indian! You hang off every guy who will give you sympathy!" she did a bad impersonation of my voice." Oh, my parents died. My old grandmother's not feeling well! She could die any day now-"  
The rest was cut off in a scream as I tackled her. We rolled down the hill, landing apart. I leaped to my feet as Jessica climbed to hers. She lashed out at me, her hand connecting with my face. I recoiled cheek stinging. I shook it off and went at her, my fist hitting her solar plexus winding her. She coughed and hunched over just as my fist hit her nose. I'd been aiming for her solar plexus again but she'd moved. My fist came back bloody and my eyes widened. I staggered back as Alan came rushing, his arms going around me.  
"Selene," he murmured, "calm down."  
I just stared at Jessica crying, her nose bloody and Cody holding her. I looked at the others and saw shock on their faces.

That how I ended up in the Principals office for the first time since grade 7, when I punched a girl in the back. She'd insulted a friend of mine who'd moved away later that year. I sat in the same chair I had back then. My elbows were on my knees, hands buried in my hair. Jessica was at the hospital and I felt like crap. I'd broken her nose. My grandparents were going to kill me…  
When Mr. Cunningham came in I sat up straight. I met his eyes, and then glanced away.  
"I see you already regret what you did Selene. "He said as he sat down.  
Yep, he remembered me….  
"Yes sir…."I nodded."I really didn't mean to break her nose. I just…."I thought about it, "I just reacted when she mentioned my family."I took a deep breath, "I didn't realize what I was doing until I did it….and I'm sorry…."  
He nodded after a moment," this isn't your first offense as I recall."  
It wasn't a question but I answered anyway."No sir…."I shook my head," it isn't…"  
"You punched a girl in the back just missing her spine," he began." you dislocated her shoulder though."  
"Yes sir…."I mumbled, looking down.  
"You received a week's suspension because it was your first offense, "he leaned back in his chair, hands folded over his stomach."For this one, it will be two weeks suspension and a week of detention when you get back. Also, you will not be able to attend the graduation banquet that Mr. Alan Kenny signed you up for."  
I bit my lip and nodded, accepting it.  
"Your grandfathers on his way to pick you up, "he finished, "you may go."  
"Thank you sir…."I mumbled again and walked out.  
Alan met me outside the office, sitting at the planter. He held my bag and leather coat, handing them to me when I went over.  
I took them, "thanks…."I mumbled.  
"I'll stay with you until your grandfather gets here, "he walked out the doors with me.  
We stayed in the breezeway though because the rain had started to come down hard and the wind was blowing. He put his arms around me and I leaned my head against his chest. I was shaking my grandfather had never REALLY gotten mad at me and I was scared he WOULD this time. Alan rubbed my back reassuringly, he knew my fears.  
"I'm sorry…."I sighed softly.  
He tilted my face up to his," don't be" he told me softly," Jessica had it coming; she has two weeks just like you. Cody made her tell the truth, and he's not that upset anyways. He knew she deserved it."  
I couldn't manage a smile though and met his eyes," I won't be able to go to your graduation…."  
"That's fine," he shook his blond head, "I won't go. I'll come spend the night with you."  
I hugged him tight closing my eyes against the tears that threatened. He locked his arms around me. We stayed like that until my grandfather arrived in his rusty Chevrolet. Alan gave me a reassuring kiss before I pulled away. He stood on the steps as I trudged to the car after pulling on my coat. I climbed into the passenger seat, pushing back my hair that the wind had blown about. I couldn't meet my grandfather's eyes….  
Without a word he started the car, backed up and drove out of the school parking lot. We drove in silence, his eyes straight ahead while I kept mine averted, fiddling with my necklace. After we got to the bottom of the hill he turned down the radio which was tuned to MY96.1 fm.  
He looked at me, "Selene-"he began but I cut him off.  
"I didn't mean to!" I burst out, then continued quickly." she just-just insulted me, mom and dad, grandma. I just got so angry and-"  
"I understand," it was his turn to cut me off.  
He saw my look and continued," I'd heard about this girl from you and Alan. By the sounds of it she had it coming. I am a little disappointed that you made the first move. I always told you; let them throw the first punch. You can get off as self-defense then."  
"I know," I sighed," I just….reacted. I told the Principal the same thing."  
He nodded slowly," your grounded for a week and Jessica's parents are making us pay for Jessica's hospital expenses. You'll work that off at the store."  
"Yes grandpa," I slumped in the seat.  
He was silent for a moment, "I see your grandmother gave you your present."  
I couldn't help but smile, "yes, thank you. I love it."  
He nodded, "well I'm glad."

Once home I went down to my room and closed the door. My grandparents knew I didn't want to be bothered when I closed my door. My grandfather was going back to the store and my grandmother was sleeping. I had at least two hours to myself. That just left me two hours to be lost in my thoughts….  
I turned on my IPod dock and switched it from my _Cascada_ playlist to _Skillet_. I put '_Whispers in the Dark_' on before curling up on my bed. I hugged my pillow to my chest, sighing. I stared ahead, blinking back the tears that threatened.

* * *

_You think her day was bad, just wait. It gets even worse that night._


	4. Chapter 4

I must have dozed off, because when I opened my eyes again my room was dark and my IPod was turned off. I looked at the time and saw it was 10:45. I flicked on my lamp and saw there was a note resting on my bedside table in my grandmother's handwriting. It read:

_Selene,  
we thought you could use some peace and quiet. There's a plate for you in the fridge if you wake up hungry. Your grandfather wants you at the store by 10 tomorrow. Love you-Grandma_

I smiled slightly and pushed myself up. I changed into my pajamas and rooted up my cell phone from my backpack. As I went upstairs as quietly as I could, I pressed down on the end call button to turn it on. Once I did that, I tucked it into the waistband of my sweats while it loaded and I got my messages.  
When I got into the kitchen, I clicked on the light. My stomach was roaring! I most definitely had to eat. I yawned as I got the plate and set it in the microwave with a paper towel covering it. Just then, my cell phone went off with all the messages I missed. I jumped as it vibrated against my hip, accidentally slamming the microwave door. I flinched, and then tensed, praying I hadn't woken up my grandparents. When I heard no sound on the top floor, I punched in the time on the microwave and whipped out my cell.  
One was from Cody saying:** I'm not mad at you. And I'm apologizing for Jessica. She didn't mean all that she said….**  
I scoffed; she'd meant every word of it. But I didn't tell Cody that. I flicked onto the next one from Alan.  
He'd sent me: **Hey babe. Jackie and Yuna are going to be giving me your homework. I'll bring it to you, I promise.**  
I texted him a **thanks **and went on to the next one was from Jackie, sent only a minute before I put my food in the microwave and it made my blood run cold.  
**Selene, I need you! Please, I'm at the Travelodge. Thomas and I were going to have one of our nights alone. He's drunk and I'm tipsy….my parents don't know where I am….Selene, he hit me.**  
I read it over and over to be sure I hadn't misread it. I texted her back quickly as I hurried back downstairs.  
**What room are you in? I'm on my way.** I sent it and stripped quickly once in my room. I pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. I threw on my leather jacket on my way back upstairs. The wind was howling outside and the rain was pounding down. I dug up my license and rushed back to the kitchen, taking the keys that hung on the hook for my grandfather's car.  
My phone went off and I pulled it out of my pocket. Jackie had replied that was a good sign.  
**Room102. Hurry, I'm so scared….he's got some friends here now!**  
I was out of the house faster than I thought possible, the door shut and locked behind me.

I pulled up to the Travelodge and got up. I looked around through the rain that was coming straight down now. And through the pattering of raindrops I heard the screams and pleas of my friend.  
"Thomas, please stop-AHH!"  
I raced towards Jackie's voice to the parking lot where it was coming from. They must have dragged her out….I saw a group of guys around a Hummer, boxing my friend in as she tried to get away. Her bleach blond hair plastered to her head by the pounding rain. She still wore her shorts from that day and her t-shirt. Right now I saw one of Thomas' friends grab her, chuckling.  
"Come on, we just want to have a little fun." He sneered.  
"No please!" she begged, I heard the hitch in her voice.  
"Hey!" I barked, standing a few feet away." Get your hands off her!" I noticed the broken glass that riddled the ground.  
"Selene!" Jackie cried.  
The guy slapped her and I felt a snarl come from my lips. My hands were fists, fingernails biting into my palms.  
"You want to have some fun too baby?" another guy came towards me as he spoke.  
He tried to grab me, but I just caught his arm and flipped him. He landed in a puddle with a splash. I whirled as one more came at me. He tried to punch me but I ducked. I wasn't drunk so I was faster. He was unsteady so the punch sent him stumbling. I swept his legs out from under him. He hit the ground. Both of the boys had landed on some of the glass on the ground. As I straightened up, the guy who'd slapped Jackie caught me from behind. I struggled against his grip.  
"Got you now sweetheart," he sneered.  
"You think?" I snared and nailed the guy between the legs with my foot.  
He went down and I slid from his grip. I whirled on the last one remaining, Thomas. He had a grip on Jackie.  
"Let her go!" I spat, ticked off.  
"Or what?" he chuckled.  
I charged at him so fast he couldn't react in time. I caught him by the collar and lifted him. I shoved him across the hood of the hummer and he went straight through the windshield. I didn't think I was even capable of that….But I was acting on adrenaline and anger, so maybe it was possible.  
Jackie rushed over and hugged me, she was shaking violently.  
I put my arms around her," are you alright?" I asked.  
She nodded, hiccupping.  
"We got to call the police, let them know." I told her gently." And your parents…."  
"I know…"

When the police got there Jackie gave them her statement and got checked up by the paramedics they'd brought. She hadn't been raped, just assaulted. I had to give my statement and I told them EXACTLY what happened when I arrived there. Also what I did to each guy. But there was more than this cop was telling me. By the set of his jaw and his creased brow, I just knew there was something he wasn't telling me.  
"Officer, there's more, isn't there?" I asked.  
He swiped a hand over his jaw rough with stubble." One of the boys you fought off, his names Reese. His spine is fractured from contacting the ground."  
My eyes widened, "what?" I gasped.  
"It's exactly as he said kid," another officer came up." Reese may never walk again. But I'm wondering, just how did a 16 year old girl of your size manage to flip a boy maybe twice her size?"  
My eyes narrowed, I didn't like this cop. The way his eyes seemed to be sizing me up, surveying me. He was keeping his distance, trying not to brush up against me. I noticed this easily, it was as if I was some sort of animal. Like I was an animal ready to pounce on him and tear him apart. I pushed back my soaked hair." Adrenaline rush, maybe? But I'm guessing we need to talk…."

* * *

_Well, now we get to the ACTUAL story on Selene n her fellow Supernatural's. In time you'll learn the truth of Selene's past n what is happening in her life before now n after._


	5. Chapter 5

That's why, within a day I was standing outside a group home for disturbed teens. The Edison House it was called. Where had I heard that name before? Thomas Edison? I'd heard about him on a television show, but there was more….But the house looked like some sort of duplex with the dividing wall torn down, remodeled into one house. A balcony patio was along the front, with stairs leading down into the fenced in yard. There was a shed and plenty of pine trees along the fence, effectively cutting off the yard form the rest of the world. The door was on the right side, painted a bright, sunny green. _Gag me….  
But I highly doubted these people were going to let me go for a leisurely stroll. I 'WAS' crazy.  
I'm not crazy! _I thought in outrage as I walked up the steps with my grandparents,_ I'm not a maniac or whatever they called it.  
_I wasn't allowed my cell phone here, so I couldn't let my friends know where I was. I didn't even plan to let them know where I was! What would they think if they found out I was 'mentally disturbed'? Alan would end our relationship so fast._  
_I wasn't far from home though….just across the Saskatchewan River, in Riverside. I knew the area fairly well. I walked across Finley Bridge sometimes after going downtown. I liked to wander on the paths, or off them. I walked under the bridge or along the river shore. The area under the bridge grew wild, across the road by the river. I liked to wander under the bridge now and then. It was so peaceful; you could barely hear the hum of the cars on the road.

I took in my surroundings as I stood in the entranceway. A housekeeper or nurse named Mrs. Conner was talking with my grandparents. I saw two sets of stairs leading to the upper floor and stairs leading down to the basement just around the corner from where I stood. The kitchen was through an open doorway, a table in the center with six chairs around it. A few doors were closed, so I couldn't see what was beyond them. But there were two glass doors side by side. One I saw my grandparents disappear through with Mrs. Conner. The other I craned my neck to see. A classroom, brilliant….  
I leaned on the wall, staring at my shoes. It was pretty quiet, the place seemed empty. How many other kids were here? Six girls or was it co-ed? Was there even six? What was THEIR 'mental problems'?

Finally my grandparents came out to say goodbye. They'd made sure I had all I needed and I'd be able to call they had been assured by Mrs. Conner that I would be fine. The hardest part was saying goodbye though….I had to stay here for two weeks, maybe three….  
I hugged them both tight and then they were gone….I took off my shoes and put them in the closet as I was told. Then I followed Mrs. Conner up the stairs.  
"This is the girl's side," she told me," the boy's side is up the other staircase. You get up at 8:00 on weekdays and you're allowed to sleep in until 10:00 on weekends. On weekdays you will be in the classroom by 9:00 for your independent lessons."  
"Pardon ma'am?" I asked," Independent studies, as in school work studies?"  
"Well, you each are in different grades, subjects and levels." she told me," Ms. Runaldy will be helping each of you. She's a teacher after all. But you will have a break a 10:30, lunch by 12:00. Like a regular school day you will be at work until 3:00 with a break at 2:00."  
I nodded, I usually worked better on my own anyway….But then I thought of Yuna. She had trouble in English, she needed me….I sighed.  
"We'll have to wait for your books to arrive dear. So you will be sitting out until we get them and your school work." Mrs. Conner smiled.  
"Yes ma'am," I mumbled, then raised my voice a bit," what about after 3:00? What then?"  
"After, you each have a private session with Dr. Davies," Mrs. Conner explained," at 5:00 its supper. Afterwards, you do your chores."  
"House chores?" I looked at her.  
"Of course" she said, looking perplexed." we try to make living here as normal as possible."  
"Oh…"I glanced away. YES! I have done chores before….I just wasn't expecting that here….  
"You'll adjust dear," she smiled, opening a door." you finish your chores and then have free time until 9:00. Then it's to bed, lights out at 10:00."  
I nodded, looking around the room. In one side it was clean, a neatly made bed, a dresser and a tiny writing desk. There was a shared closet off to one side of the room, out of the way. On the other side was a typical teenager's room, except not as mess. An anime lover I noticed by the posters taped to the wall, plushies of the characters I didn't even know the names to on the bed and dresser. The bedside table had a reading lamp and an alarm clock under it. Picture frames were also on the dresser and desk. The bed covers were still pushed back, and a sweater hung on each bedpost. Some of the dresser drawers had been left open, No sign of the inhabitant of the room though….  
"Everyone's gone for the day Selene." Mrs. Conner must have seen my searching look." They're on a field trip."  
I nodded absentmindedly  
"I'll be back in a few minutes." she told me." you can get settled."  
I nodded again and she stepped out. I put my duffel bag down beside the bed. I sat on the neatly made bed, just staring ahead. I couldn't believe I was here….Was I really crazy? I'd been fine a day ago….sure I'd been a bit irritable and shocked since the fight with Jessica. But still! How did that make me crazy? I didn't mean to hurt that kid Reese; I guess I didn't know my own strength. But I still felt horrible for it….  
I was still sitting there when Mrs. Conner came back. She gave me glass of water and I drank it as she told me out the other nurses.  
Mrs. Benz and she worked the whole week, while Ms. Carter worked on the weekends to give the other two a break. Dr. Davies was here every day, our therapist.  
I had to hold back a giggle as I thought of how much Therapist looks like The Rapist put together(**credit goes to Harbucks for that joke**).  
Ms. Runaldy was only here on weekdays for our lessons. We were mostly free to do what we wished on weekends after we were done our chores. If we wanted to go outside we had to ask a nurse to disable the alarm. That was the next thing, the place was wired! There were alarms on the two doors, and the windows. Brilliant….There went my escape plan. NOT!  
I knew how these places worked. You just behaved and agreed with everything they said, take what they give you and get the hell out!  
"Would you like a tour of the house?" she finally asked me.  
But I felt drowsy and my eyelids kept dropping" No, it's alright-"I yawned," Could I take a nap?"  
"Of course, you've probably had a trying last few days," she gave me a warm smile.  
I didn't answer, just laid down on my bed. I curled up and was fast sleep in no time. 

_This is where the real story begins…._

* * *

_I was out of ideas on what to name the Group home so I just chose the Edison House or whatever I said, lol^^ Lame I know...Send in requests if you have any ideas 4 the story._


	6. Chapter 6

I woke to a melodic hum and heard movement on the other side of the room. I slowly rolled over, stretching.  
I exhaled as I opened my eyes.  
The humming had stopped and I saw a girl perched on the bed on the other side of the room. Green eyes met mine, smiling. She had dyed baby blue hair with hot pink tips. I saw dirty blond roots at the top of her head. Her side swept layered bangs hung in her face. The rest of it was pulled back in a high ponytail, going to her scrawny shoulders.  
"Morning," she smiled.  
"Morning," I replied as I sat up. I didn't mean for my voice to sound weary. It was in my nature.  
She was a skinny little thing, wearing a jean skirt that went to mid-thigh and a purple tank top. She also had bright pink socks and blue leg-warmers on.  
You average punk, I thought.  
"Hi," she stood up and curtsied," I'm Tanya. Tanya Acevedo."  
"Selene," I told her as I got up. I looked at the time, 7:45. We were early….  
"I didn't get to introduce myself yesterday because you were fast asleep," she explained, "we got to eat in 15 minutes."  
I nodded, digging out my brush. Seemed all my stuff had been moved to the dresser or the closet. I had an alarm clock and lamp now as well. Only thing they hadn't touched was my backpack.  
"Vintage?" Tanya asked as I went to the closet.  
"What?" I asked, taking out some shorts.  
"Your clothes," she replied" and you don't have to change. The guys eat after us today."  
I shrugged" I slept in these ones, I stink."  
"Alright then, have it your way."

After I was changed and brushed my hair, I followed Tanya downstairs. I'd braided my hair and it hung over my shoulder. I needed a shower, severely!  
"So, how many girls are there?" I asked.  
"Just three girls," Tanya replied." There's Shelby, you and me."  
"What about the guys?" I hated asking, but I had to know what I'd be dealing with.  
She held up three fingers, "three. They'll outnumber us girls soon. Shelby's leaving in two days."  
"Oh," I said softly.

Shelby was a punk like Tanya. She had a bit of a gothic twist to her though as well. Brown eyes and pale skin, black, chin length cropped hair showed her gargoyle earrings in each ear. She wore a V- neck black long sleeve and black ripped skinnies. She was just sitting down as we entered.  
"Hey," she said to Tanya and me, plopping down in front of her cereal.  
Tanya grinned."Good morning Shelby."  
"Hi," I muttered.  
I ate in silence as the two talked and I also took a bit longer. I didn't have to go to classes, so I could afford to dawdle. So after they got up and left, I finished eating and I helped Mrs. Conner with the dishes.  
"Your first session with Dr. Davies is at 1:00,"she told me.  
"Alright," I replied.  
She smiled," So you have a bit of spare time until then. There's a computer in the living room, basic cable on the television, and a few DVDs."  
Just then another nurse came in. Mrs. Benz I presumed. She had strawberry blond hair, pulled back and sharp narrow dark eyes. She looked like the cop I had met the other night. Could they be related?  
"Mrs. Benz!" Mrs. Conner turned with a smile, drying her hands.  
Her eyes were on me though, scrutinizing. If someone could stare daggers, she would be stabbing me right now….  
"Is this the new girl?" I fought not to cringe at the high nasally voice.  
Mrs. Conner nodded," this is Selene Lyll. Tanya has someone else to talk to once Shelby leaves."  
She nodded curtly in return," good. That will keep her busy."  
I dried my last dish and slipped out of the kitchen. Just as I stepped around the corner to head for the stairs, I smacked face first into someone's chest.  
I heard a deep chuckle and slowly looked up into olive green eyes behind long-oval shaped glasses. I stepped back quickly.  
"So, this is the new girl," the pale brown haired guy standing before me folded his arms.  
His hair was cut in a scruffy fashion, a bit falling in his face. He had a shark tooth necklace and a red and black checkered wristband. His jeans sat lower than necessary and he wore an olive green t-shirt  
"Your cuter then I thought," he grinned.  
I already didn't like this guy….  
"Not very talkative, are you?" he leaned down," 'well, I'm Lucifer."  
I could understand why his parents named him that….  
"I'm Selene," I side-stepped to get around him.  
He was about to say something when Mrs. Benz poked her head into the hallway. The look she gave me was anything but friendly.  
"Mr. Sagurus," she looked at Lucifer, fixing him with that bird-like gaze." you will be late for class if you don't hurry and eat."  
"I'm graduated Mrs. Benz," he sighed," Remember?"  
"Well you have a session with Dr. Davies then, do you not?" she snapped, eyes narrowing." Or you can start on your chores. Where are Mr. Fulton and Devin?"  
I made my escape, just as Lucifer replied.  
"Devin, I don't know. Maybe still in the shower," then he called over his shoulder," Yo! Jay, come on man!"  
I had just made it to the girls stairs when I heard pounding feet on the boys. I felt the vibrations as they hit the landing. Glancing over, my brown eyes met deep purple eyes. I swear I saw red rings around his pupils but he quickly averted his eyes.  
He was cute….shaggy dark brown hair, pulled back in a small ponytail at his nape. He had a white shirt with a jean jacket pulled over top and grey skinnies. I felt his eyes giving me the once over as I gave him it.  
We began to speak at the same time when Lucifer shouted from the kitchen door.  
"Jaysen! Come on man!"  
He quickly hurried into the kitchen. I stared after him, unable to get those eyes out of my mind. I shook my head and tromped upstairs for my shower.

After my shower I dressed back in my t-shirt, vest and shorts. I brushed my hair, leaving it loose. I went to my room and smoothed my bedcovers. Then I headed downstairs. I needed some fresh air and a chance to stretch my muscles. So I asked Mrs. Conner if could go out and she disabled the alarm. I stepped out onto the patio and tied my shoes. Then I went down onto the strip of concrete that had a basketball net on either end. But I went to the garden to see what they'd planted. Flowers of all different kinds planted at one end of the garden, and vegetables at the other end. A bench and a koi pond were located in the center of the two.  
I sat cross-legged on the bench and watched the koi scrambled away from my shadow falling across the water's surface.  
Well I'd met 5 of the 6 teenagers living at the Edison House. Tanya was nice, welcoming and a positive thinker. I could tell her and I would get along fine. Shelby was one of those people who preferred to keep her own little world but enjoyed friends. Lucifer was your typical graduate, still high on himself. He'd be one of them I may have a problem with. He seemed like spoiled rich kid from the _rich bitch_ territory up on Crescent Heights. And he was a flirt….PICK ME!  
I exhaled deeply; I'd have to deal with him if I wanted to get out of here.  
My mind went back to the last boy I had met that morning. Jaysen must have been 'Mr. Fulton' Mrs. Benz had asked Lucifer about I was still trying to figure out how someone could have purple eyes. Maybe he had contacts….  
He hadn't been near me long enough for me to make a first assumption. Then there was Devin. Wonder what he was like. Total nerd or an asshole….Well I'd probably meet him on break at 10:00 or lunch. I'd just have to wait. Then the one question I had been trying to avoid since I got here came to mind. What were they here for? Were they 'crazy'?

* * *

_Alrighty, taking a break for tonight on fanfictions, just going to relax and read manga for awhile before bed._


End file.
